Massimo D'Alema/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen italienischen Amtskollegen Massimo d´Alema/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Italian counterpart, Massimo d'Alema. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Gerhard Schröder - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) und der italienische Ministerpräsident Massimo D'Alema unterhalten sich im Bonner Kanzleramt. Ge�ndert Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| Germany's Federal chancellor Angela Merkel (R), whose country currently holds the European Union presidency, greet Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema upon his arrival at a European summit 21 June 2007, in Brussels. Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (C) shake hands with supporters as they arrive in Nimes, southern France for a two-day summit September 23. François Hollande - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e François Hollande. Photo: Salvatore Contino Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (R), US President Bill Clinton (2nd-R), and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) listen to Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (2nd-L) 25 April 1999 during a meeting of the 'Third Way: Progressive Governance for the 21ST Century' in Washington. The leaders went straight to the meeting following the conclusion of the NATO 50 Summit in Washington. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Luke FRAZZA. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| President Massimo D'Alema (Italy) España * Ver Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| French Socialist politician Segolene Royal (C) talks with Italian former Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) and Spanish former Prime Minister Felipe Gonzales (C-R) and Greek Sociatist party president, George Papandreou (R) during the Athens Symposium on 'The future and challenges of the Social -Democrat parties' at Athens Megaron concert Hall on May 12, 2009. AFP PHOTO/ Louisa Gouliamaki José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| AZNAR/D`ALEMA:MADRID.El presidente del Gobierno José María Aznar (i) y el primer ministro italiano Massimo D`Alema posan para los fotógrafos a la entrada del Palacio de La Moncloa donde hoy mantuvieron una reunión.EFE/Barriopedro (IMAGEN DIGITAL) Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuando Sandro Pertini maltrató a Massimo D'Alema. Francesco Cossiga - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Massimo D'Alema (Olympia) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente del Consiglio On. Massimo D'Alema Roma Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| GIORGIO NAPOLITANO E MASSIMO D ALEMA. Sin fuente encontrada Massimo D'Alema - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Mattarella nel ruolo di vicepresidente del Consiglio insieme a Massimo D'Alema. AP/LaPresse Ciriaco De Mita - Sin imagen.jpg| D'ALEMA-DE MITA: METTI UNA SERA A CENA IN UNA VILLA A LEUCA. Roma, 29 ago. (Adnkronos) Giulio Andreotti - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D’Alema e Giulio Andreotti (foto Lapresse) Lamberto Dini - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Romano Prodi, at center, and Massimo d'Alema, right, wave to supporters, as care-taker Premier Lamberto Dini, at left, looks on, at the concluding rally of the center-left coalition, in Rome Thursday, April 18, 1996. Prodi is the possible Premier, in case the Olive Tree coalition wins Italy's general elections on Sunday April 21. D'Alema is the leader of the Democratic party of the Left, the strongest party inside the coalition. (AP Photo/Massimo Sambucetti) Giuliano Amato - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Massimo D'Alema. Formiche Massimo D'Alema - Romano Prodi.jpg| Il passaggio di consegne tra Romano Prodi e Massimo D Alema per la Presidenza del Consigli dei Ministri a Palazzo Chigi nell'Ottobre 1998 (foto Montesi) Massimo D'Alema - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Massimo D' Alema y Silvio Berlusconi se dan la mano, en una imagen de 1995. AP Mario Monti - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema a Friedman: "Incontrai Monti, volevo diventasse premier". liberoquotidiano.it Enrico Letta - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| MASSIMO D'ALEMA E ENRICO LETTA (Olycom). MONRIF NET Massimo D'Alema - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Pizzi ricorda quando Massimo D’Alema flirtava con Matteo Renzi. Le foto. Foto: Formiche Massimo D'Alema - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni con Massimo D’Alema. Gds Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Massimo D'Alema - Tony Blair.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e Tony Blair Foto di Antonio Scattolon. Masimo D'Alema Flicrk Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left meeting with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D Alema Massimo D'Alema - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema. December 5, 2006 15:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Fuentes Categoría:Massimo D'Alema